i am already taken
by maramarie
Summary: sonf fic:altenate universe, Lilly and james are alive and are bringing Harry up to be a propper wizard, so off to the wizards primary school where Harry meets Draco, but things don't go the way Harry wanted, so through the years Harry patiently for him.


**Disclaimers: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world it all belongs to their original owner. Also I don't own the song**

**'I am already taken" it is sung by Steve Wariner**

**Alternate universe**

**This starts out as Harry, around six, his parents are still alive and Voldemort had been defeated before he was born. So James and Lilly fallow the tradition and send Harry to a wizards primary school to learn how proper wizards 'behave' as his father had put it**.

**My little third grade hand wrote I love you**

**On a note of yellow paper**

**And sent it to the front of the row to a little blonde-haired girl**

**The blonde-haired girl just opened it and read it to herself**

**I was so embarrassed when she turned around and said**

**I love somebody else**

**So you'll just have to wait**

Harry sat in class trying not to fidget, today was the day, today he would tell that little blond haired boy how he felt. He did not care that he was only six he knew that he loved that boy. He waited while the teacher wrote on the board and quickly past the not to the little blond boy two sit in front of him.

Draco read the note to himself and when the teacher went to answer the door he turned to Harry, and to Harry's total embarrassment he said "I am already taken, Potter, you spoke up to late I love somebody else, so you'll just have to wait." He then turned back to the front.

Harry wanted to shrink into his seat and disappear as his class mates laughed or snickered. He was thankful when the teacher had called the class to attention and handed out their homework.

When the class was dismissed for the day Harry quickly raced out of class and to his fathers waiting car with tears in is eyes. "Harry what is wrong, son?" James asked gently as Harry run to him.

"Nothing." Harry lied as they climbed into the car.

"Come on, son. You can tell me." James coaxed gently as he could as he pulled the car out from in front of the school.

Slowly Harry told his father what had happened in class "I love him father I do.." He said upset and confused

"Oh my son. " James smiled "You are still young but if it is meant to be it will come in time, just wait and be patient, and before you know it you'll be grown and maybe have Draco beside you but then you may find some one else.."

Harry shook his head "No father only him.." his voice trailed off but clearly feeling better "You'll see.."

**The years flew by so quickly**

**And there we were in junior high**

**I realized that I still loved her so**

**So I called her up and told her exactly how I felt**

**Then she said there's something that you really ought to know**

**I'm already taken**

**You spoke up too late**

**I love somebody else**

**So you'll just have to wait**

Harry smiled proudly as he stood before the scarlet steam engine. "I'll be all right mom." He smiled "I gotta go Ron's waiting."

"All right" Lilly smiled hugging her son.

"Behave son," James hugged him and the watched as Harry boarded the train "He'll be ok." James smiled as the train pulled out of Kings Cross station.

By the middle of the school year Harry's mind was no where on his school work, he found himself starring at Draco, watching every move he made and it was madding that Draco was not with him. After all these years he loved that boy.

"Harry get your mind on your work and stop starring." Hermione growled

"Sorry Monie." Harry grumbled as he turned away from Draco and back to the potion he was be working on.

"I swear you should just tell him and get it over with.." Hermione groaned "You are as bad as some of the girls."

"I know you are right but I don't know.." Harry sighed as Snape called an end to the class and past out their homework. "I will do it" he decided with a nodded and leaving Hermione and Ron behind in search of Draco. He spotted him coming out of the hallway to his left and was able to get to him without any interference.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco drawled

Harry sighed and bit his lip. Then before his Gryffindor courage could leave him he quickly said "I love you."

Draco was taken aback after all these years he still was saying that he loved him? He sighed "Harry there is something you should know." He started my word father is going to kill me if I go out with Potter so he temporized "I am already taken, you're to late, I love somebody else so you'll just have to wait." He left quickly before Harry could see the pain in his eyes for the lie.

It was now Christmas break and Draco paced his rooms at the manor upset and angry with himself "I am stupid, father would never approve..' he cursed

"I would not approve of what son?" Lucius asked from the door

Draco jumped "It is nothing Father." He temporized looking away.

Lucius could tell that something was bothering his son, he shut the door and moved further into the room. "What ever it is son just tell me."

"You won't get mad?" Draco asked turning to him his eyes full of pain.

"I may get angry at you son, but I will never stop loving you and I swear I will not get mad unless there is a need for me to get mad.." Lucius said softly leading his son to a seat by the fire.

"It's like this.." Draco said slowly and starting from the begging he told his father about Harry. "I think I am in love with him, and I lied to cover it.." he finished

"Because you thought I would not approve of him or you being gay?" Lucius asked softly

"Both.." Draco answered wiping his face with a cool cloth that his father had given him.

"Draco. Look at me .." He said firmly yet gently and when Draco turned his face to his father Lucius continued "I don't mind that you might be gay and the Potter boy is a fine young man even for a Gryffindor. If you love him go of it." He said gently

Draco gazed at his father joy and delight spreading across his face. He jumped up from his seat and hugged his father "Thank you Father."

Lucius hugged him back "So when you get back to school you can set the record straight with him, but right now it is time for presents so you dry those eyes."

**So wait I did and never changed my love for that little blonde-haired girl**

**Who's now the mother of our little blonde-haired boy**

**Who's to our hearts so close**

**I hate to think how fast he's growing up**

**Last night I overheard them as she tucked him into bed**

**He said, Mommy will you marry me**

**And this is what she said**

**I'm already taken**

**You spoke up too late**

**I love your daddy son**

**So you'll just have to wait**

Harry smiled as he watched his Draco get up from the recliner, his round belly making it hard. "I love you" Harry smiled

"Daddy look what I did" a little blond haired Delanie came running from the hall holding a picture he had colored.

"That is great sweetheart." Harry smiled fondly at his son he could not belive how fast he had grown. "but it is now bed time.." he said gently

"Yes father" he said as he took Draco's hand "Story please daddy?"

"Of course." Draco lead him to his bedroom leaving Harry to lock up

Harry moved quietly up the hall he loved listening to his Draco read to their son, he smiled remembering how their relationship had started all those years ago. He stopped by his son's room and smiled listening to them, then he heard something that made his heart melt.

Delanie had crawled into bed "Daddy?"

"Yes, son?" Draco asked with a smile

"Will you marry me?"

Draco laughed as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "I'm already taken. You spoke up too late. I love your daddy son. So, you'll just have to wait"

Harry choked as Draco moved out of the room "I love you to" He told Draco as they moved to their rooms.

**Finished**

**I hope you enjoyed the story please review**


End file.
